


Beth and Him

by reallyjustforporn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM dungeon, Being Pissed In, Being pissed on, Biting, Bondage, Bound, Bruises, Chair Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dungeon, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Flogging, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, Kink, Loss of Control, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Pants wetting, Panty wetting, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap Bondage, Teeth marks, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, blindfold, golden showers, mild desperation, pee play, spanking bench, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: A watersports fetish scene I wrote a long time ago. It's been cleaned up and rewritten a bit. I also added the final chapter.This has been posted on multiple websites, but it is my original work.I take requests. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Beth wasn't sure of about her situation. The blindfold let through a little light, revealing the muted paisley pattern, but she couldn't see through it. She had agreed to this, but she hadn't been able to see for some unknown length of time, and she was starting to get nervous. 

Her bindings weren't making her uncomfortable. There was one wrapped around her rib cage, one across her arms, and another around her thighs. Her hands were tied behind the chair, pushing her breasts forward and out. She had heard him say he liked his sluts to be on display. She was actually rather comfortable, but there was a feeling growing in her bladder that she couldn’t ignore.

Then the blindfold came off, and he was standing there, shirtless. She gasped in surprise and strained against her binds automatically. A sly grin spread across his face; he loved that she was helpless. He unzipped his dark blue jeans and revealed his cock. The grin grew as her eyes widened. 

“Already?” she asked. 

“You have been waiting.” He replied.  He held his half-mast cock in a strong hand, and directed it at her breasts. 

“But I am still dressed!” she exclaimed, as the first squirts of piss hit her. 

The stream hit her left breast and moved to the right one, soaking her blouse and her bra immediately. Her panties were wet before the piss could drizzle down to her crotch. She blushed, deep scarlet. Why did she enjoy this so much?

He commented, “You like this, don’t you slut?”

She couldn’t reply. 

Her blouse had become see through, revealing her black lace bra. Her black pencil skirt was next, and the piss dripped through her skirt and into her panties, leaving a growing puddle under her full ass, and then on the floor beneath her, soaking her pantyhose clad toes. He aimed the final spurts at her long, dark hair, leaving a few piss rivulets running through the wavy strands. She hadn’t tried to fight it, closed her eyes, and relished every drop as slid down her form.

“Still have to go?” He asked.

Her eyes popped open again. He had reminded her, and now it was a pressing need. She squirmed in her seat, and the piss sloshing around her made it even worse. 

“Don’t go yet, or we will need to go with ‘the plan.’” He remarked casually, though the threat was threaded through it. 

“Oh no,” she gulped. “How long do I have to hold it?”

“Half an hour more.” 

She squeezed her legs together, but she had already let a small squirt go, and she knew half an hour wasn’t going happen.

The growing pangs of desperation slowly became harder and harder to ignore. The first dribble that had escaped as he pissed on her had not helped her situation. It had made it so much worse. She was almost tempted to let go everything and do the plan, but the idea was so terrifying. 

Even more terrifying was how much it thrilled her.

She knew she was a dirty piss slut, but she couldn't be that filthy, could she?

With her mind absent, another small dribble of piss escaped her. She squeaked and squeezed her legs together. He looked up from the erotica he was reading, but seeing nothing he looked back down. His signal was when it started to drip out of the chair, then he would know she had had an accident.

"Twenty more minutes," he warned without looking up again.

_ Shit _ , she thought,  _ I could have sworn I had less time than that! _

She squirmed in her seat, moving as much as the binds would allow, to try to relieve the pressure, but she could see that it was a losing battle.

He knew it too, that is why he had made the time so long. He knew she secretly wanted to be 'punished.' Otherwise, why would she have added those parameters to their agreement?

"Fifteen minutes."

She almost cried out. She had drunk 4 huge glasses of water on an empty stomach. The pain was getting unbearable. She kept accidentally letting little bits out, and she was afraid it would start to drip into the floor. Apparently, her skirt was super absorbent.

She decided to let a little out, to relieve the pressure. Her skirt had been holding well so far, and he would never notice. She let her guard slip and allowed a small trickle to escape from her. Oh god it felt so good. She had to stop it though, she could feel the seat filling with piss. She tried to squeeze it shut, but she couldn't. The stream came faster, and she groaned. This was a huge mistake, and there was nothing she could do now.

He came over as the drops started to splatter onto the ground below her chair. "Couldn't hold it, huh?" 

He pushed his fingers between her legs and felt the hot piss gushing from her. He rubbed her clit as she peed, and she moaned with pleasure. The stream seemed never-ending. There was so much inside her, and the relief was unimaginable. 

He stroked her sensitive petals and played with her clit the entire time. As the last drops escaped her, she was close to orgasm. He undid the bindings on her legs and pushed his cock between them. Piss exploded out of his cock and vibrated against her clit. Her legs shook with the sensation, and she wriggled in the chair, still bound.

He didn’t let her cum though. Instead, he pulled his cock from between her legs and aimed the piss at her face, while he stroked his hard member. As the he finished pissing, he started masturbating over her, until thick ropes of cum sprayed out of him, landing on her cheek and soaked tit.

She panted, gasping for air after the intensity of her almost orgasm, and in desperate need of release. Her head was leaned back against the chair, as she relaxed, when he grabbed her by her hair, and brought her face closer to his. 

"I hope you realize this means we go through with the plan," he whispered menacingly into her ear.

She nodded, wide eyed with fear (and excitement).


	2. Chapter 2

Beth didn’t get to clean up after her humiliating wetting. He untied her from the chair, but made her leave her sodden and jizz covered clothing on. She relished in it. A dirty, filthy, piss slut was wearing those clothes, and she loved it.

He tied her hands together, made a lead from the rope he had just taken off of her, and led her out of the room they had been in. As they walked through the door and onto the street, he took a water bottle out and put it to her lips. “Drink,” he commanded.

She sipped it tentatively at first but was soon forced to gulp the iced tea as he turned the container upside-down. She finished one bottle and then another, with barely a dribble down her already soaked torso.

They had picked the warehouse because of its proximity to Pandora’s Box, a kink dungeon that he had chosen. He pulled her by the length of rope that was around her wrists and led her inside the dungeon. There were some people waiting by the door, who stared as she was pulled past.

He led her straight to the bathroom, which was unisex here, and walked her into the last stall. Instead of a toilet, there were two metals rings in the wall, about a foot off the ground. He tied one hand to each ring, with a couple feet of rope so she could put her hands on her lap or stand up. She was however, completely stuck inside the stall. It looked relatively clean, and a drain sat in the center of the room.

“Enjoy, my little slut,” he said as he left the stall. He would stand by the bathroom door to inform any interested persons of the rules.

She sat there, legs crossed, and waited. After a few minutes, she had her first customer.

A man slammed the door open. “Oh thank goodness. I was worried no one would be in here.  It has been empty for like a month.” He was average height, weight, and looks, with dusty brown hair, brown eyes, and a goatee.

She didn’t reply; she wasn’t allowed to unless directly asked a question.

He took out his cock. It was slightly below average and half-erect. “Pull on the binds a little, show me that you are trapped.”

She tugged on the ropes that held her in place. They gave her a lot of slack, but they were well tied. She wasn’t going to get out until her Master let her out.

“Perfect,” the man murmured. His dick quickly became erect, and he started to masturbate. “You’re already soaking in piss, aren’t you?”

She nodded, shamefully. She was disgusting, covered in her own piss and cum as well as another man she barely knew, and this man would coat her next. The worst was, she loved it; her pussy was soaking wet.

He stroked his cock leisurely at first, then faster. He saw that her eyes were pleading, and he thought she was begging him not to. She was actually begging him to. She desperately wanted to be covered in it, all of it.

He didn’t last long, and she didn’t mind. He came all over her; the first squirt landed in her hair, the second on her tits, and the last big one in her lap. He grunted with pleasure as he finished, and rubbed the last drops out onto her cheek.

She smiled up at him and he gave her a toothy grin back. With his cock still in his hand, he pointed at her hair. At first a few drops dribbled out of his head, and then the piss came out full stream. He doused her head with piss first, then aimed for her tits, soaking each individually.

Suddenly, he stopped pissing, and a devilish grin spread across his cheeks. “Stand,” he commanded.

She cocked her head to the side, but stood.

He took his cock and slid it deeply into her panties. His piss hit her pussy and pooled in her underwear before dripping down her legs. It felt like she was pissing herself, and she loved it. She almost begged him to fuck her, but she remembered she wasn’t allowed to speak.

He finished pissing her and pulled his now flaccid cock out of her dripping panties. “Thanks,” he mumbled. There was a shower nozzle on the side of the stall, near the drain, and he rinsed her off with the lukewarm water before leaving. He didn’t bother to wash himself.

She sat alone and soaking wet. She wasn’t cold, but she was ridiculously horny. She wasn’t allowed to masturbate, so she just sat and waited.

Another man came in; this one was lean, muscular and he had short dark hair and big brown eyes; he looked at her hungrily.

“You clean?” He asked

“I have been rinsed, Sir,” she replied.

“Good.” He grabbed her skirt, yanked it up, and he pushed her panties out of the way. He took a rock hard cock and shoved it into her waiting pussy.

She gasped, and tried to position herself so he would hit her g-spot.

“No, you don’t get to cum unless I let you.” He growled. 

He fucked her roughly as she stood there, and she got little pleasure from it. He pounded her from the front, then flipped her over and took her from behind. When he finished, he grabbed her hips and held them against his groin as he pumped his load into her pussy. She expected him to leave after this, but he did not. Instead, his cock twitched inside her, and she felt herself filling with a warm liquid. He was pissing inside of her! She could not believe how much this turned her on. She begged him with her mind to let her come, but he couldn’t hear her.

When he finished pissing, he told her, “Hold it in you until I tell you that you can let it go.” 

His cock slid out of her, and she squeezed her muscles immediately so she wouldn’t let a single drop out.

He put her panties back and pulled her skirt back down. Then he watched her. She was having trouble holding it in. Her pussy’s muscles were strong, but they couldn’t hold liquid this long. She pleaded with her eyes, but he refused to release her.

A dribble escaped her, and she squeaked.

“Did you already fail, slut?” he demanded

“Only a little, Sir,” she mumbled.

“Too bad. You may release the rest, but you don’t get to orgasm from me.”

She groaned, and let go. Piss poured out of her pussy and again, it felt like she was wetting herself. Her clit was hard and sensitive, and she wished that she could touch it, but she knew she wasn’t allowed to.

The man watched, satisfied, as she soiled herself with his juices, and then left without rinsing her. She didn’t think she should do it herself, without someone’s permission, so she sat back down, feeling his jizz squelch between her legs.

After about ten minutes, the stall door opened slowly. A beautiful woman stood there, with a short bob cut of curly red hair, big green eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose. She was lean, but not too skinny, with strong arms and legs revealed by a tank top and short shorts, and she had perky, smallish breasts. Beth was deeply excited. It was rare to find a woman who was into piss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello,” the woman said, “My name is Adena.”

Beth said nothing.

“Oh right, the rules. What is your name?”

“Beth, Mistress.”

“Nice to meet you, Beth. Do you want to play?”

“Yes, I would love to, Mistress.”

“Perfect, first, let’s make sure you are clean.” 

Adena gently lifted Beth’s skirt and pulled her panties away from her. She then took the shower nozzle off the wall and rinsed the cum from Beth’s panties and from between her legs. Adena used her deft and narrow fingers to clean the inside of Beth’s pussy as well, and accidently ran her fingertips over Beth’s sensitive clit. Beth jumped and let out a moan.

“Are you horny?” Adena asked sweetly.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Oh poor, honey. Orgasm control doms? Well I can fix that.” 

Adena started gently rubbing her sensitive labia, trying not to irritate them. Then, once the area was fully clean, she put her face between Beth’s legs and used her tongue to tenderly lick the sub’s soft petals and swollen clit. Beth moaned and whimpered. Adena’s licks became quicker and sharper and so did Beth’s moans. Two fingers were added into Beth’s vagina, and they swirled around her g-spot. Beth cried out and orgasmed, squirting all over Adena’s waiting face.

“Good girl,” Adena cooed, licking the juices from her fingers.

“Thank you, Mistress!” Beth gasped, as she hit the wall, shaking with aftershocks.

“You’re welcome. Now, it is my turn. On your knees, please.”

Beth eagerly got on her knees, ready for the gift she was about to receive. Adena pulled her short shorts and panties aside and revealed her waiting, wet pussy. Beth kissed Adena’s thighs, starting up one side and down the other, going just over Adena’s mound, teasing her. On the way back, she kissed around Adena’s cunt, and licked the sides of it. Adena moaned with impatient excitement. 

Beth then dove right in, and started to lick Adena roughly. Adena gasped with the sudden pleasure and held Beth’s face between her legs. Beth sucked on her clit and stuck her long tongue into Adena’s waiting hole. Beth kept licking as she heard her Mistress shriek with pleasure, and then Adena exploded, not with cum, but pee. Adena let go of her short shorts and panties and released all over Beth through them with firehose force, coating the sub in warm piss. Beth leaned back and let the piss caress her soaked body, getting horny all over again.

When Adena finished, the last few drops hitting the bathroom floor, she asked, “Do you have to go, Beth?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” She lay down on the floor of the stall, and pulled Beth down onto her torso. “Piss on me, all over me.”

Beth smiled and let go. She had not realized how badly she had to go until that moment, and the torrent was released. She pissed through her panties onto Adena’s clothes, tits, and tummy. As Beth was running out, Adena pulled Beth over to her head and let Beth piss onto her face. She licked Beth to another heavenly orgasm as Beth finished pissing on her, and let her go.

“You are a good, slut, aren’t you?” Adena said as she stood up.

Beth sat on the floor and recovered from her third orgasm of the day. “Thank you, Mistress,” she replied shakily.

Adena pulled the shower nozzle off the wall and rinsed off Beth, and Beth rinsed off Adena. They brought each other to orgasm one more time before Adena took her leave.

Beth lay on the ground, curled up in a ball as she bathed in the afterglow, and waited for the next person.

She was fully recovered from orgasm when the next person arrived. Or people. A group of 5 men all walked into her stall, all of varying size and stature, and closed the door behind them. All of them made a circle around her, pulled out their cocks, pointed them at her, and started masturbating. All of them came in rock hard and ready to cum.

The one directly in front of her came first, and the rest came right after. She was soon coated in semen, and they used their cocks to rub it into her clothes and body. They left their now flaccid penises against her body and started pissing, all at once. She felt the five individual streams cascade down her body. She leaned back and relished it. There was no regret here. 

When the last man stopped pissing, they left one by one, except the last who rinsed her off quickly before leaving as well.

She was alone for another few minutes before her Master came back. “Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Oh, yes sir, I did!”

“Good, because now we are ready for the next phase. Your public awaits.”


	4. Chapter 4

He dragged her out of the bathroom, and she didn’t struggle. She was far enough gone that it didn’t matter. She wanted to be the dirtiest, filthiest piss slut out there. 

He handed her two more water bottles. One had a chalky chocolate liquid, probably ensure, and the other was guava juice. She finished both of them as he got the keys for the room.

He led her towards the back of the dungeon. The room was pretty bare. The walls and floor were tiled, and there was a drain in the center of the room. Above the drain was a spanking bench. The bench was shaped in such a way that her legs would be forced apart, ass poised for a beating, with her arms, legs, and waist would be strapped to the bench.

He started peeling layers of sodden cloth off her body until there was nothing left. She tried to cover herself, but he pulled her hands apart.

“How are you doing?” he whispered.

“Bright green,” she replied.

He pushed her over roughly, squaring her with the bench. “Then bend over, slut. I have something waiting for you.”

She adjusted herself and slipped her arms through the straps at the top. Her breasts fit through holes on the support board. He came around behind her, tightening and connecting the bindings until she was stuck in place. It left her very exposed. Her cheeks were spread, and she could feel a light breeze between her legs.

As he continued adjusting, she heard several conversations approaching, along with footsteps. When he started rummaging in a bag out of her view, the room began to fill with people, all in various states of dress. She felt warmth growing inside her. They were all here to watch  _ her. _ It excited her in a way that she couldn’t explain.

“Alright, here are the rules,” he announced to the room, “If you have to piss, you may pee on this slut here.” He paused for a gesture Beth couldn’t see. “You may not piss in her mouth or her eyes. Everywhere else is fair game.”

A hand gently slapped her ass, and she jumped. “I am going to be having my own fun while this is happening. You are welcome to take a couple, and by that I mean literally one or two, whacks at this slut. Her breasts are hard to get to, but available if you have the desire. Do NOT aim for bruises, welts, or blood. The only person who can hit her hard is me, because I know what she likes.”

He walked in front of her, nude, and pointed at something behind her. “There is a selection of toys on this wall. She has not seen them yet, but she approved them all. You can use any of them, as long as you use them within the rules, which include…”

Beth zoned out as he listed out her hard limits. She knew them by heart, and he had reviewed them with her before they started. The real concern was that she had to go again. She couldn’t understand how it had happened so fast, but her current position wasn’t helping.

“Finally, Beth,” he said, and her attention snapped back to him, “You are not allowed to piss unless I give you permission, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

She smiled into the bench.

He began gently, with just his hand. A light smack on each cheek. “What a dirty girl,” he teased, “Look, she’s soaking wet at the idea of what’s to come.” He slid his fingers between her lips, pulling them out to reveal her juices to the room.

Chitters of excitement passed above her head, and her desire grew. She wanted to be fucked and pissed on like the dirty slut she was. She wanted to be beaten. Her hips wriggled tauntingly. There wasn’t much room for movement in her bindings, but he got the idea.

“Oh, you want more?” he asked, slapping her again.

“Please, Sir.”

He smacked her again harder, and she jumped. “Since you’ve been so good, I can only give in to your desires.”

He continued spanking her, alternating cheeks and sometimes getting her thighs. She found herself leaning into it, anticipating each stroke with heady desire. As he increased the tempo, someone got the courage to piss on her. She felt a stream hit her side, drizzling down to caress her hip, before splashing off the bench.

Another stream began on her other side, slightly higher up her body. This one pooled around her breast, dripping down her nipple and off the side. Someone began suckling her nipple, licking the piss droplets off as they came.

A woman stood in front of her, holding a stand-to-pee- device between her soft legs. The urine hit the floor at first, before the woman adjusted. The piss then hit the crown of Beth’s head, streaming down the sides, before arching to hit her back.

Beth was soon lost to sensation. Piss was flowing over most of her body, and there were now two people suckling at her breasts. He had stopped spanking for a moment, only to return with a flogger. She bit the soft pleather beneath her head, hiding her desires in the thick fabric. A particularly hard smack popped the pleather out of her mouth, and she moaned loudly, which encouraged more of the room to play with her.

Someone slid under the spanking bench and pressed their mouth against her slit, teasing her with a deft tongue. Her passionate groans were almost ceaseless now, only pausing for air.

She found herself asking for more, harder, dirtier, and the room complied. The flogger came down so hard that she cried out. The passionate tongue between her legs renewed its efforts. The suckling on her breasts became nipping. Her entire body felt like it was being pissed on at once.

The sensations grew, and soon she couldn’t track them all. Pain and pleasure became one, endless force, working together to bring her closer to that edge. She encouraged everyone with her motions and her moans. She pressed herself down on the mouth between her legs, trying to get more friction. She was so close, she just needed one more...

She came, screaming.

Stars danced in her vision, and she writhed against the binds, feeling every sensation to a ridiculous point. Suddenly, all sensation stopped and pulled away, and she was allowed to ride out her intense orgasm in peace.

From far away, she heard him say, “You may piss now.”

Immediately, her body relaxed, and the piss poured out of her, heightening everything. The relief magnified her pleasure, and occasionally a tongue would brush her outer labia, licking them clean.

When she came back down, she realized she was free of her bindings. She picked herself off the spanking bench with shaky legs, opting to sit.

The group of people was still in the room, and they were all grinning. Somewhere dirtier than others, but all seemed to have enjoyed themselves. She smiled back at them.

Everyone filed out, whispering compliments and dirty things to her, until it was just her and him.

“How was that? Are you okay,” Jonah asked, dropping his tough Dom exterior.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I think I am going to be sore tomorrow. Can I see?”

He nodded, and led her to a mirror.

Her breasts were covered with teeth marks, though most would fade by the end of the night. A couple of the marks were on their way to bruises, but that happened. She turned, catching the rope burn marks, as well as some other bite marks on her sides.

Her ass was black and purple. Bruises covered it in a multilayered patchwork. “Oops…” she giggled, “I think I got a little too into it.”

“It’s not too much, is it?” Jonah fretted.

“No, no! I literally asked for it.”

Tension drained from his shoulders. “Good.”

“Alright, that concludes the session,” she said.

That was their code for aftercare to begin. He gently swept her off her feet and carried her to the shower stalls. It was in a different area than the bathroom she had been bound in earlier.

“Do you want to stand or sit?” he asked.

“Stand. I don’t think my butt can take sitting.”

He set her on the floor gently, making sure her legs were steady, before getting the shower ready. Warm water poured from the spout, and he tested it to be sure it was the right temperature.

“It’s ready!” he called.

She stepped under the water, relishing the soothing heat. Her muscles were a little tense from the beating. She would need to ice her bruises later, but the warmth felt good for now.

He washed her entire body with gentle, soft fingers. He made sure not to aggravate any of her contusions, and was especially careful with her sensitive clit. He turned it into a massage, working out the tightness in her shoulders and back from being bound.

When she was clean, he took a moment to wash himself, before wrapping her in a luxurious, fluffy towel. He picked her up again, and carried her out of the dungeon, over to the adjoined hotel.

He held her in his arms all the way to their room, and he even managed to open the door without putting her down. When he got inside, he set her on the bed. He placed ice packs on all the most sensitive areas of bruising, and picked up the phone.

“What do you want to eat?”

“The usual.”

After he called her order into room service, he sat on the bed next to her. He brushed out her long, brown hair, and French braided it. She hummed her approval at the calming gesture.

With her hair out of the way, he curled himself around her and held her against his warm body.

“You were amazing,” he whispered, “You did so well.”

“So did you,” she murmured, cuddling into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story (and I hope you do), please consider supporting me on patreon. I have even more stories there, and I would really appreciate your help and support. ;) https://www.patreon.com/kitvixenomo


End file.
